Loud House at Freddy's
by Dante Watterson
Summary: After finding a gray chest that belonged to the original owner of the house, Lincoln along with his sisters have find a map that leads them to a hidden, abandon Pizzeria. When they decide to head there, they'll be unaware that what they find and bring home with them, will soon reveal a very, gruesome, past, of the Pizzeria. Rated: T for Blood, Violence and some Fright.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Loud House at Freddy's Chapter 1: Discovery of a Map**_

* * *

 **(The Loud's House)**

From with inside the house of the family known as the Loud's lives the Mother, Father, Brother and Sisters of the family. The Brother of the family is known as Lincoln Loud, the only child of the family with full white hair as his shade color from in the sibling family is orange. And the Sisters of the family are each known as Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud as they each either have blonde, brown, black or hair as they each have a shade of colors are light blue, turquoise, purple, yellow, red, grey, dark blue, pink, green, and lilac.

From inside the house the son of the family Lincoln Loud was in the Attic of the House as he was looking for something that belonged to him as he was digging inside of a box filled with stuff that was recently put in it as he said. "Come on, it's gotta be around here somewhere?"

After saying that he then stood back up on his knees as when he stood there was a visibility of seeing what appeared to be one of Mr. Loud AKA Lincoln's Dad's ties, as he took it off his head after noticing he then noticed the readers and waved saying. "Oh hi, didn't see you all there, I know you all might be confused and all, but if your wondering why I'm in the attic that's because I've lost my one and only hair comb." Lincoln explained as he continued.

"I know it's a bit confusing and I know what your saying, 'Lincoln how can you lose your own hair comb?' Well let's just say that each of my sisters asked a favor to use it for somethings that are too long to explain, but to make it short, some of them usually used it for their hair, but other then that the others either used it for experiments,"

* * *

 ** _(Flashback - Lisa)_**

 _Lisa Loud puts a blue colored chemical onto the comb before using it on family's pet, Charles the Pit bull terrier, brushing on his back a few times before stopping as fleas, ticks, and lice fell off him before fading into dust as Lisa wrote it down on her clipboard before saying in a lateral lisp._

 _"Ah, looks like my insecticide parasite concoction's a complete 100% success." As soon as she said that all of Charles hair then fell off which Lisa noticed before rewriting in her clipboard as she then said in a bit of disappointment. "Dang it, make that 50% success."_

* * *

 ** _(Flashback Ends)_**

"Jokes,"

* * *

 _ **(Flashback - Luan)**_

 _As Luan was with her favorite ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts as she smiled at him and asked. "Hey Mr. Coconut, what did one bald eagle say to the other bald eagle?"_

 _After asking she then made Mr. Coconut hold Lincolns comb in the air as she made Mr. Coconuts then say. "Mind if I_ _Comb_ _over?" When she finished the joke a drum and pan made a noise from the unknown as the end of the joke sequence before a pie was thrown at both Luan and Mr. Coconuts faces as Luan made Mr. Coconuts say to the person that threw the pie. "I got my_ _Pie_ _on you."_

* * *

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

"Mud,"

* * *

 _ **(Flashback - Lana)**_

 _"This will be at great use to make a mud mountain." Lana said as she used Lincolns comb to help her push almost all lot of the mud from the front part of the house into a mud mountain before stopping as she examined the pile before saying. "Perfect!"_

 _Lana then jumped and landed right into the center of the small mountain of mud as she began sinking into it slowly._

* * *

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

"And finally, a bookmark."

* * *

 _ **(Flashback - Lucy)**_

 _Inside the attic in the darkest spot of the room Lucy was sitting on the floor getting ready to read a book of a gothic fiction as she opened to the page that had Lincoln's comb which was used as a bookmark as she took it out and began reading the book unknowingly leaving the comb on the floor._

 _As she looked at the book she then looked up and noticed the readers and Lincoln watching her from through the flashback before saying. "Do you mind leaving this flashback, I prefer to be by myself in the dark when I read."_

* * *

 _ **(Flashback Ends immediately)**_

After the flashback ends Lincoln looked confused and frighten that Lucy noticed them in the flashback as he shrugged before going back to looking as he said. "That's the reason I'm here in the attic, Lucy was last to use my comb so it has to be somewhere where she usually hangs out at, so the attic was my first pick to look at, thankfully thanks to that flashback I'm one hundred percent sure that my comb is in here, somewhere."

As Lincoln said that he then began to dig through the dark part of the attic before seeing something blue as he smiled before grabbing it as once he pulled it out it revealed that it was his blue comb as he smiled and said. "Ah, here it is!" After saying that Lincoln then smiled before he then said. "Now that I got it back I can...Wait, what's that?"

Lincoln notices something ,grey that's under a couple of boxes and stuff that have been in the attic for quite some time as he began to move some of the stuff out of the way carefully as he didn't want to alert anyone in the house, mostly his sisters as he doesn't want them to be a bit, nosy on what he found that could be rare, after moving all the boxes and stuff out of the way he then saw what the grey thing was as it had appeared to be a rectangular grey chest, on both sides of the chest there was two black stitched strips that go around it as it started and ended at the hinges of the chest, right where it opens there was two locks that were keeping it shut.

As Lincoln looked at it after dusting it off he then hummed before grabbing one of the locks as he jimmied it seeing if it would open or not, sadly it didn't as Lincoln then said. "I think I might be able to unlock it with a screwdriver, good thing I have one in my room." After saying that Lincoln then began to try to pick it up only to fail as the chest was for some reason heavy as Lincoln wasn't able to lift it, after not being able to lift the chest he then said.

"I guess I'll get the screwdriver from my room and come back up here to open it." Lincoln said as he began making his way out of the attic as he looked down from the entrance of the attic he then noticed that the hall was surprisingly no one not even his sisters were around the hall, which made Lincoln give a "Phew" as he wiped his head before walking down the attic stairs, as he made it down he then went into his room, before seconds later leaving it as he was now holding onto the screwdriver he got from his room before heading back up the stairs, unaware that one of his sisters were spying on him when she noticed he was in the attic talking about something, once Lincoln was in the attic his sister then left to tell the others.

As Lincoln made it up to the attic he then began walking towards the chest he found and then began to walk behind it to where the hinges are at, once Lincoln was on one knee he then began putting the screwdriver into one of the screws before twisting it left, as Lincoln was unscrewing the screws from the hinges he then thought to himself. _'Hmm...I wonder what's going to be inside of it? Jewelry, money, something rare...Maybe a treasure map?'_

As Lincoln said that he then got the final screw of one of the hinges as he smiled and said. "Yes!" Before covering his mouth knowing that could have brought attention to his sisters, sadly for him they already knew about it as they were just right behind him in the attic appearing from the attic door which Lincoln noticed and sighed as he then said. "Your all behind me aren't you?"

"Yes." All 10/9 of his sisters said as they were all behind him as he then looked around and asked.

"How did you all know?"

All his sisters did was immediately point at the opening of the attic door which Lincoln looked at before saying. "No I mean how did all of you know what I was doing? None of you were around until I made it back up here."

"Oh easy like, I saw you head up in the attic with the screwy thingy and told our sisters about it." As Leni finished her sentence Lisa then spoke.

"The others didn't quite understood Leni so I translated saying that you were going upstairs because you discovered something that none of us seen before, which I'm guessing is that grey chest you have right there that's unscrewed from the brass hinges."

After she finished Luna then asked. "What's in that chest that you found anyway?"

"If it's something that's a fortune I want the money for it." Lola told her brother in a almost threatening tone.

When she said that Lincoln then told his sisters. "Hold it, let me open the box first before anything happens, we don't even know what's inside of it just yet."

Lincoln's sister then began to look at each other noticing that their brother is correct, they don't even know what's inside the chest yet, after looking at one another they then began folding their arms as they glared at their brother as Lori said. "Open it now."

After telling Lincoln that, he then nodded and began opening up the chest as he lifted up the hood of it before looking inside as he placed his hands in the chest to grab what lies in it, as he did his sisters then began to lean in on what Lincoln is getting, before he pulled out the thing he found as it was what had appeared to be a Plushie, it has the appearance of a male as it's colored brown-green with a brownish shade on his belly and pair of three-jointed ears. It also has four fingers and three toes, head appears to be much larger than his body, supporting the fact he is a plush of course. Has many razor sharp teeth, and beady eyes, appears to be in decent condition except for a few darker brown spots on his belly, and a few small rips on each part of his body.

While taking a look of it Lincoln and his sisters, minus Lucy, were all surprised or confused of the Plush they've just found inside the old rectangular chest that's been up in the attic for who knows how long, as Lincoln began looking at it and then said. "It's...Some sort of plush of some kind?"

As Lincoln said that, the Plushie was then immediately snatched out of his hands by his older sister Lori who began looking at the Plush from different angles as she then said.

"It doesn't look much like a plush to me?"

Before she can look closer Luan then took the Plush from her and began looking at it herself as she smiled and then said. "Oh, judging from those teeth of his he must be a puppet...But where's the hole?"

When she asked they all noticed that the Plush didn't have any hole on him to control the mouth or eyes as Leni then grabbed the Plushie next as she said.

"Maybe your suppose to move it's mouthy thingy to make him talk?" When Leni said that Lynn then began holding the Plush as she then began to put a finger onto the Plushies jaw before pushing it down as his mouth was open as she then said.

"Wow, whatever Plush it is it has many sharp teeth."

"Can I see that for a second." Lynn looked down at her 4th youngest sister, Lisa and the handed her the Plush as she began to inspect it before placing her finger onto it's jaw to before it immediately clamped down pinching Lisa's finger as she gave a quick painful expression before taking her finger out of the Plushies mouth as she said. "Ouch, hmm...I suspected the teeth to hurt me badly but surprisingly they only did nothing but a quick pinch."

As Lisa said that she then handed it to Lola who looked at it and then passed it to Lana immediately as she said. "Don't want it, not only was it old and green looking at that thing gives me the creeps just by looking into it's eyes."

After saying that Lana then shrugged and looked at the Plush smiling as she then said. "It's cool and all, but it's not much like the animals I have with me." As she said that she then began to look at Lily the youngest sister as she then smiled and said. "Here Lily want to take a look at the Plushie we found?"

When Lana showed Lily the Plush, Lily looked at it for a moment and began to whimper as she didn't like the Plush because of it's almost creepy yet scary appearance as Luna picked Lily up as she then looked at Lana and said. "Don't do that, Lily isn't going to like something like that."

Once she finished Lana then looked and knew that Luna was right as Lucy then took the Plush and looked at it as she then began looking at it as the other sisters and brother, looked at her as Lincoln asked her curiously. "Do you...Like the Plush, Lucy?"

After he asked Lucy then said as she still looked at the Plush. "Even though it's a brownish green color, it's appearance from it's eyes and teeth makes it look like something from a horror film I would defiantly watch. I might paint it black and white to match everything that's in my part of the room."

"Wait what's the rest of that stuff that's in there?" As Luna asked that, Lincoln then began to look at the chest he opened up that had the Plush in it as when the 11 of them began looking at it Lincoln then began to place his arms into the chest again trying to see what else was inside of it other then the Plushie, when he was able to grab the things that were in the chest he then pulled it out and was able to see that it looked like a large piece of paper as it was rolled into a long thin cylinder, what was even noticeable of it was that the paper was old looking as it was almost a yellowish-white color looking to be many years old.

When Lincoln took it out he and some of his sisters then began to look at it confused as Leni said. "Why was there a rolled up paper in the grey box?"

After she asked that Lincoln then became curious and began unrolling the paper as he looked inside it and then said looking surprised.

"Uh guys, this isn't any normal rolled up paper."

Lincolns sisters then began to look at him as he began to walk towards the light part of the attic before placing the paper onto the floor into the light as he and his sister began looking at it as the 10 sisters gasped as they were able to full see the paper unrolled as Luna then said surprised. "It's a map!"

"Not just a map, a treasure map look!" When Lincoln said that he then backed away letting himself and his sisters get full view of the map as it was the entire area of Royal Woods that Lincoln and his family live in as in the map there was a circle around what had appeared to be the house that the Louds live inside of as the image of their house looks almost exactly the same, but near the circle that's around their house there was a dotted line which was showing where they have to go to as when they began making their eyes follow the dotted line they then stopped right where it ends at as they were able to see that there was a X right at the end as it was above what appeared to be a building which has a title on it that looked hard to read as it said 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' as it was a Pizzeria, on top of the Pizzeria there was a mascot head on it which looked to be a bear with a black top hat.

When they saw where the map leads them all too they all then raised a brow as Luna said. "The map leads to a Pizzeria?"

"If it does then how old is this map?" When Lincoln asked that his 4th youngest sister, Lisa began looking closely at the map before seeing that the top of the map was extremely dusty as she then hummed before saying.

"I think I know how we can figure that out."

When Lisa said that she then began to carefully dust off the top of the map revealing the title of the map as the siblings looked at it as they saw what it was as it said, 'Royal Woods, Michigan, 1/16/1987' when they all saw this Lori then said. "The map is almost 30 years old?"

"Correct, our house has been here for such a long time it was around before our parents have even bought the place." Lisa said as she was telling the truth, the house has been in the same place of the neighborhood for as long as they could remember it, as they looked at the map Luna then asked curiously.

"Who was the last person that own the house before Mom and Dad moved in? If we find out who the previous owner is we can possibly find out where this map will lead us too, I mean think about it we all don't know where the Pizzeria's at, if we find out who the person is that had this house before there might be a map that'll show where this Pizzeria is at right?"

After she asked and said that, her 10 siblings then began to agree that there's a possibility of finding out who the owner is and where the map will lead them to, but when they looked at each other before looking at Lynn as they shrugged, not knowing who the last person was that had once lived in their house from before, as after doing that Lisa then said. "Our parents have lived in house before any of us were born, it is impossible for me and the others to simply find out who the last owner of this house was...Unless, there was some left over DNA of any kind from the previous owner somewhere in this house, if we find it I can run it through a DNA scan and will be able to find out who the previous owner was of this house."

Once Lisa finished her sisters and brother then began looking at each other before nodding to their 2nd youngest sister as Lisa began thinking as she then said to them. "Okay good, but were going need to split up in order to make this easy and quick. Me and Lily will check our rooms and halls, Lola and Lana your going to have to check the backyard and front porch, Lucy and Lynn your both are going to check the crawlspace under the house and the basement, Luna and Luan the garage and kitchen, Leni and Lori the dining room and the living room, and Lincoln you check the attic itself."

When she finished her sentence the others then began as they started leaving the attic along with Lisa as before she left last she looked at Lincoln and then said. "Remember, once we find that DNA will be able to see who own this house before us, that'll be a clue to help us figure out what the map will possibly lead us too."

After she finished, Lincoln then nodded to her as she left before getting ready as he began to look in the attic first, but before he did that he said to himself. "Wait, I better keep this with me just in case." As he said that he then put the map into one of his pockets before beginning to search the attic he was in as he began to look around for anything that doesn't look like his or his sisters DNA as while he began getting ready he started to look around, while he began looking around his sisters began to look around as his sisters Lily and Lisa began to search the rooms and or halls as Lily was crawling through the halls looking around as Lisa was coming out of her room wearing on her what looked like a machine that detects any type of DNA around the house as she began entering Lincolns room first as while she did that she said. "This device should be able to detect any DNA around the house other then me and my family."

While Lisa was searching her and the siblings rooms as Lily checked the halls while crawling, both the twins Lola and Lana were both in the backyard or front porch as they began to search the areas for anything of the original owners as there's a possibility finger prints could be on it, as they were doing that, Lola whom finished looking throughout the front porch began heading towards the backyard where her twin sister's at as once she was in the backyard she then called out. "Lana did you find anything that belonged to the owner?! Lana?"

"I'm right here!" When Lana called out, Lola was able to see where she was at as she began walking over to where her sister called out and saw in front of her a small crater which her twin was in as she was digging through the dirt like there's no tomorrow, as she was digging Lola then ducked from being his by a scoop of mud as she then looked at her twin and then said.

"Lana what are you doing you nearly hit me with mud?!"

When she told her twin that Lana then stopped for a moment and then said to her while pointing her thumb to the left. "I'm looking for anything that use to belong to that owner who use to have this house from before. So far I only found some scrap metal, still in perfect condition."

As Lana told her sister, Lola then looked over at where her twin was pointing at and saw the scrap metal as it was all in a pile, covered in grass and mud as Lana continued digging as her sister began heading back to the front porch to find anything that belonged to the original owner, as while she was doing that both Lucy and Lynn were checking each the crawlspace and the basement, as Lynn was in the crawlspace she continue crawling around trying to find any fingerprints or at least anything that wasn't theirs, as she looked she then became curious and then knocked against the wall connected to the basement as she said. "Lucy find anything?"

"So far I just found our stuff nothing else but that and some darkness." As Lucy said that while looking around the basement as she moved a few boxes and objects still looking for something as Lynn said to her.

"Keep looking, we might be able to find something soon." As she said that they both then continue looking as while they continued their sisters Luan and Luna were each in the kitchen and garage as Luan was searching through the kitchen looking through the drawers, cabinets, and fridge as while looking through them her older sister, Luna who was in the garage was looking through all of the instruments and speakers she has in the garage, while looking she was unable to find anything before leaving the garage as she then looked at the kitchen window and then shouted for her sister to hear.

"Found any luck Luan?" When she asked, Luan came to the window and then opened it as she then said.

"Not yet, but we should knot give up, we're just a, chromosome away."

After saying that Luan then began laughing at the DNA jokes she made as Luna groan at her sisters joke as she then said to her. "Luan this isn't time for jokes, we need to find something that belonged to the person who had our home before us in order to see what this map will possibly lead us to."

Once she said that Luan then immediately zipped her mouth closed and gave the thumbs up before going back into the kitchen to find anything that was the owners from before, as while they're doing that, both Leni and Lori the two oldest sisters of the family were each in the dining room and the living room as while they were checking around Lori, who was in the dining room began to lift up the table cloth looking under it as she was trying to see if there's anything under there that belonged to the original owner as while she did that she then asked. "Leni did you find anything yet?"

"Not yet...What are we looking for again?" Once Leni asked Lori then face palm herself as she sighed before saying.

"Were looking for something that use to belong to owner."

When Lori told her sister that, Leni then looked around and then gasped smiling as she said. "Lori I found something that use to belong to the owner!"

"Really where?!" After Lori asked that she then went over to Leni and looked confused as she doesn't see her holding anything or pointing at what could've belonged to the owner as Leni then said.

"Everywhere, the house belonged to the person that had it before us, didn't it?"

Once Leni told Lori that, Lori then sighed as she then said to her as calm as possible. "Yes, but Leni, we're looking for something that's an animate object that the owner use to have. Something that he's able to pick up that's not as big as the house."

"Ohh, okay got it!" After Leni said that she and Lori then went back to searching for anything the original owner had, as while doing that Lincoln who was still in the attic was still searching through everything as he was tossing multiple things and opening many boxes looking inside of them to see if any belonged to the owner from before as usually people who originally owned houses from before leave somethings behind, as while looking, Lincoln then stopped as he then said to himself.

"This isn't going nowhere literally all the boxes up here are from me and my entire family there's no way will...Wait, not all the boxes are ours." As Lincoln said that he then looked back at the grey box and then smiled as found out the owner could have left finger prints in that box as he then smiled and said. "Lisa I found something that belongs to the original owner!"

"You did?!" From that it was not only from Lisa but also all of Lincoln's sisters as their heads popped up from the attic door as Lincoln then nodded, picking up the box as he said. "Yeah, and it's this box, the owner could have left DNA on it when he was closing it up, if we use it we can find out who had this house from before us."

After Lincoln told his sisters that, they then began agreeing as Lisa as well, before beginning to leave the attic as Lincoln brought the opened chest down with them to have Lisa find a DNA sample on it and trace who the original owner was.

* * *

 **(Lily and Lisa's Room)**

As Lincoln and his sisters were all inside of their youngest sisters room they were all with Lisa whom had one of her machines out as she was using as she had found some fingerprints from inside of the chest as she had managed to get the fingerprints printed onto paper with ink while having it be scanned by the machine for her and her sisters to see who had the house from before, as well after a few minutes of scanning the machine then made a ding signaling that the scanning had been complete, after it did that some paper then began to come out of the machine as Lisa picked it up and began smiling as she said. "Splendid, in a few seconds we should be able to find out who the person was, then that'll be our lead to finding out what the map will lead us to."

After Lisa said that her sisters and brother then cheered as they were glad to have a lead before Lisa said. "But in order for it to be done will have to use the computer to look up info of the person who lived here from before."

Once Lisa said that, her siblings then began looking at one another before nodding as after they nodded a ding was heard as it was the machine itself after the paper was done, when it was Lisa then ripped it from the machine and began to read it seeing all of who's DNA it was as she then hummed and then said. "That's odd, it's unknown by who the persons real name is, but all we can get from him is the name Mr. Fazbear."

When Lisa said that her brother and sisters then began looking at one another confused as they didn't know anyone that goes by Mr. Fazbear, as after that they then began leaving the room and started heading downstairs where the computer was at as they began turning it on, when they did, Lisa then jumped on and began going to the usual website to find out who the person is as she began to type in the name, Mr. Fazbear, as soon as she finished typing it in she then hits enter as she and the others began waiting for it to load as after a few seconds the computer stopped loading and began to show them all Mr. Fazbear as they were able to see who the person, Mr. Fazbear is as they were able to see that he's a man in a brown silk buttoned up suit with a black bowtie and a undershirt that was completely white, along with brown pants with a black belt too, they were even able to see that Mr. Fazbear looked to be somewhere between his 30's and 40's as his hair was also both a light brown with a bit of white and grey in it as his eyes were a light blue color as he was also wearing glasses.

Once Lincoln and his sisters all saw who Mr. Fazbear was they all then began to look at each other surprised as they now know what Mr. Fazbear looks like, but as they do Lincoln then said. "So that's Mr. Fazbear? Wait is he still alive?"

"I highly doubt that he is." When Lisa said that she then moved out of the way and show when Mr. Fazbear was born as it was on November 11th, 1957, and died the same month on the 13th, 1987 as Lisa then said. "From the looks of it he was born 13 days before Thanksgiving back in the 50's and died 2 days after his Birthday in the 80's."

When Lisa finished that last part, Lincoln and 9 of his sisters were all either shocked and or surprised that the original owner of the house they live inside of was gone, after that Lori then asked. "I know I may regret asking this, but how did he die?"

After asking that, Lisa then began looking up the cause of death of Mr. Fazbear as after a few seconds she found it and began reading it out loud for her sisters to hear.

"Hmm...From the information of Mr. Fazbear, his cause of death was from murder from an unknown suspect that hasn't been founded or brought to justice to this day, it's even impossible to tell if the suspects alive or not, right now."

When Lisa told her siblings the cause of death of the person who once owned the house before them they all became either shocked, sickened, and or frighten as they couldn't believe that the original owner of the house they live in right now was killed by someone that's unknown, as they were shocked, sickened and or frighten Lincoln then asked. "Please tell me it-"

"Don't worry it wasn't here, from the information it says that he died in this restaurant he owned which has to be that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." After Lisa finished her sisters and brothers then agreed before Lincoln noticed something on Mr. Fazbear's information as he then said.

"Wait, what are those two other places under the one that says Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

Once Lincoln asked that curiously, Lisa then began to scroll down to the other two Pizzeria's as she hummed before saying in a little surprise. "Hm...From the looks of it they're two other Pizzeria's that Mr. Fazbear had running before they were shut down, the 2nd ones Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria that was closed down during the 80's, and the other, Fredbear's Family Diner which was closed back when the 70's began."

"So that means if there's 3 Pizzeria's that belonged to Mr. Fazbear and the map leads us to the closed current one that came out a few years ago after the 2nd Pizzeria closed down then that means we might be able to find sorts of things there." As Lori said that, Lana then cut in as she said.

"There could be so many grody things that are there I'd like." As she said that her sisters and brother then looked at her confused as she then shrugged and said. "You know, because, it's been closed for almost 30 years there has to be so much stuff there that could be my favorite."

As soon as Lana finished Lori then asked. "Lisa your the smart one, do you know where the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location's at?" When Lori asked that Lisa then hummed and began to grab the map Lincoln had as she began to look through it seeing where they're at and the shape and area of where Freddy Fazbear's Pizza could be at as she then looked confused and then said.

"That's odd? According to this map Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is located at the Royal Woods Mall somewhere?" When Lisa said that her sisters then became surprised and confused that the Pizzeria is right where the malls built up at as Leni then asked.

"But like, how can the Teddy Taz-Bear Pizza, be like totally there?"

When she asked that Lisa then said as she fixed her glasses. "First Leni it's Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, not Teddy Taz-Bear, and second it can be located there, because the mall must of wanted to keep the place hidden from everyone for such a very long time ever since it closed down." As Lisa told her siblings she continued. "But we might have to check the outside, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's only had two entrances, and I'm sure using the one facing inside the mall wouldn't be any use."

"So what your saying sis is that we should find and use the entrance that's outside of the mall?" When Luna asked that Lisa then nodded as she then said.

"Correctly, but since it's the afternoon and almost midnight, I say we should go there as soon as are parents are asleep to lower suspicion, that way will be able to do this without them knowing, depending how big the treasure is, we might have to hide it."

After Lisa told them that they all then began to look at one another before Lincoln asked. "Where would we hide it, if we put it in one of our rooms or any of the other rooms wouldn't our parents see it?"

"Yes, but if we're able to hide it somewhere where we know they'll never look at then they won't find out." After Lisa told her sisters and brother that they then began to look at one another before nodding as she was right, after they agreed Lincoln then said.

"Okay so by the time when it's midnight and our parents are asleep that'll be when will leave lumps under the covers of our beds to make it looks like were sleeping still, after that will leave the house quietly and try to make our way towards the mall, by van or by foot?"

When Lincoln asked that Lori who's the only sister of the family with a drivers license then looked at him and then said. "By foot Lincoln, if we take the family Van and our parents wake up in the middle of the night they'll notice it's gone."

"Right." After saying that Lincoln then continued. "So by foot when we make it to the mall will begin to search around it at the walls and try to find a hallow spot, if any of us finds it it'll be the doorway into that restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." After Lincoln said that he then began to look over his sister Lisa and then asked. "Lisa do you think there's going to be any kind of security in that Pizzeria when we get in?"

After asking, Lisa then looked into the computer about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and then shook her head as she said. "Negative, it's been abandon for such a long time that security hasn't been up in over many years, plus the security in the place is old, all of the cameras must be old, rusted and rotten by now."

"Then that means it should be easy to get inside of it, also we should bring some snacks with us, just in case if any of us get hungry."

Once Lincoln told his sisters they then began to agree as theirs no telling how long it'll be to get there, after agreeing, Lincoln then smiled and then spoke. "Good, now that's done we know now that, once we get their will be able to find a way inside undetected and be able to find whatever's inside of the place, then as soon as we find what we're all looking for will then leave as soon as possible when we're out. Understood?"

As soon as Lincoln asked that curiously with a smile, his sisters then began to look at one another before looking back at Lincoln as they nodded, when they did that Lincoln then smiled and then said.

"Good." After Lincoln said that his smile then faded away as he then said. "But now I think we should clean up and go back to doing what we were usually doing, if our parents come back home and see the house and the evidence out like this they'll become suspicious about it."

When Lincoln said that his sisters then knew he was right and began to do what Lincoln said as they along with their brother began to go and clean, fix and hide everything that they don't want their parents to become suspicious of, as by tonight they'll be beginning to go out in the night together to the mall to find the abandon restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

* * *

 _ **PVVKRMT HVXIVGH SRWWVM DLM'G ULIVEVI.**_

* * *

 **Dante Watterson: And that's a wrap for chapter 1 of my first Loud House FNAF Cross-over Story, I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter as there will be more coming out soon. Next chapter, _UIVWWB UZAYVZI KRAAZ_**

 **Dante Watterson-Out**

 **P.S. Apologies to the ones that don't know the Cryptograms I leave at the end of some of my stories like this one and the Gravity Falls FNAF Cross-over story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

_**Loud House at Freddy's Chapter 2: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

* * *

 **(The Loud's House: 11:00Am)**

As it was around Midnight in Royal Woods, most of the town were now getting ready to sleep or are already asleep, as at the house of the Louds, Lincoln was inside of his room laying in bed with his door slightly open and the lights off inside of his room as he was pretending to sleep, as while he was, 10 of his sisters, were all in their rooms too, doing the same thing that Lincoln's doing, doors slightly open and lights all off pretending to sleep as well while they stood quiet and waited for their parents to go to sleep as they're already inside their room, as they all listened, Lincoln then thought to himself.

 _"Come on mom and dad, go to sleep now."_

When Lincoln said that in hopes of his parents to go to bed, he then listened closely downstairs as his sisters did the same too as when they listened closely they began to hear two clicks which must of been their parents lights downstairs in their room as after hearing that they then began waiting for a minute before hearing what sounded like snoring as the 11 siblings began to smile knowing this means that their parents have finally fell asleep, as when they knew that Lincoln then smiled and said. "Now's our chance." After Lincoln said that he then began to get out of his bed revealing that he was still in his normal clothes and began to get everything ready for the night trip towards the mall to locate the Pizzeria to get any kind of possible treasure that could be there as once he's up he then began to get out of his bed as he then said.

"Okay, now I just have to form these pillows into my size and close shape on the bed and cover them and I should be in the clear." As Lincoln said that he began to get his pillows into place and began putting them into position to look like a shape of him before putting covers above it, making it look like he's still sleeping in bed as after doing that he then began to smile and then said. "There, now just have to wait for the others outside in the hall and see if their ready too."

Once Lincoln said that he then began to head out of his room before seeing all his sisters already leaving each others rooms before closing the doors quietly as once they closed the doors they then began to look over to Lincoln and see that he was done too as once they noticed each other were in the hallway Lincoln then asked curiously. "Your all ready, packed snacks, everything you need?" When he asked that curiously his sisters then nodded, some of them showing him the snacks that they are bringing as Lincoln smiled and then said. "Good, now all we have to do is to quietly go downstairs, head out the door and begin walking to the mall, let's go."

After telling them they then nod and began leaving their rooms quietly, each going down the stairs quietly to avoid over weighing the stairs not causing them to creak and not alerting their parents and pets, as once they each made it down the stairs some of them then wiped the bead of sweat from the sides of their foreheads before heading towards the door of their home before opening the door quietly and then heading out before locking and closing the door behind them, once outside Lori asked looking at each of them.

"Okay is everyone here?" As she asks her sisters and brother then began looking at one another making sure all of them are here before nodding as Lori said. "Good, now let's go, I have a feeling that our parents will find out soon that were not in bed asleep unless we get back home in time." When Lori said that, Lincoln and 9 of his sisters then nodded or said yes to their older sister Lori before walking off the porch heading towards the mall, where Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is hidden at.

* * *

 **(The Mall: 11:30Am)**

After a while of walking, going through the sidewalk, traffic sidewalks, and short cuts, Lincoln and his 10 sisters have made it to the Mall which was still open as it stays open 24/7, when they made it they then began to look at the mall as Lincoln pulled out the map he brought with them and began to look at it as his sisters looked too before looking back up as Lincoln said. "This is defiantly the area where the Pizzeria use to be at, but which side is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on from inside the malls walls?"

As soon as Lincoln asked that Lisa then told him as she said. "According to my calculations from the length, height, and weight of the mall and the maps showing the shape of the entire mall, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza should be on the very left side."

"How do you know it's going to be on the left side of the mall?" As soon as Lori asked that curiously Lisa then fixed glasses before telling her.

"We've been inside of the mall almost 50 to 60 times Lori, on the outside the mall looks big, but on the inside the left side always has a minimum of room, let's head towards the left of the mall and will probably be able to find the part that leads into the Pizzeria."

Once Lisa told her and the others that they all then nodded as Lincoln then said. "Okay everyone follow me to the left side of the mall, Lisa tell us when to stop once we get to exact spot where the Pizzeria might be at." When Lincoln asked, Lisa nodded as they began walking to the left side of the mall waiting for Lisa to tell then once they get to the spot, as after a few seconds of walking Lisa who was looking at the side of the building then stopped as she then said.

"Everyone stop, we're here." As Lisa said that everyone stopped and began looking at Lisa as she began to walk over to the wall before placing a hand onto it as she hummed, thinking before telling them. "The wall right here is painted white and gray, covered in wall paper and coated in cement glue to make it look like a part of the malls walls." After saying that Lisa then moved her hand on the wall, feeling around until she felt a soft spot in the wall as she gave a small smile and said. "And to show you all that this is the entrance there's a soft circular spot right here, meaning that this use to be where the doorknob was at before being removed."

As soon as Lisa told them that she then pressed her hand against the soft spot of the wall causing it to easily break as after that she then moved out of the way letting a few of her older siblings to rip away some of the wall as the parts of the fake wall they got either crumbled to pieces or bent up as it's been pulled and torn from the door entrance of the Pizzeria, after that was done, Lincoln and his sisters then looked and became surprised seeing the door leading into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as it looked to have a glass window on it with a white sticker image of a bear Animatronic holding a mic wearing a top hat and bowtie as he was looking directly at the kids as when they looked at it Leni asked curiously.

"Are you sure this is like, the place were going too?"

When she asked Lincoln then looked at the map before the door seeing that the bear Animatronic imaged on the glass window looked exactly like the one on the map as he smiled and said after giving a nod. "Yep, this is the place and from the looks of it we were able to get inside of it without anyone noticing, everyone ready?" Once he asked his sisters looked at each other before back to Lincoln to nod with a smile or grin to him as he then smiled and said while opening the old abandon door. "Okay, here, we, go!"

Once Lincoln finished the door then forcefully opened up from the 4th push Lincoln gave it before falling forward inside of the Pizzeria as once he fell inside his sisters then hurried in immediately before going to Lincoln as Luna asked. "Bro, you okay?" When she asked that Lincoln then got up with the help of his sisters before saying.

"Yes, I'm fine, just fell that's all, but look, were inside the Pizzeria." As Lincoln gestured his hands out he and his sisters began looking around the inside of the abandon Pizzeria looking a bit sickened, grossed out, scared, surprised, shocked or happy of the place, as when they walked in Lori pinched her nose and said in disgust.

"Ugh, it smells like what Aunt Ruth's centuries old pudding, taste!"

When she said that the others except Lana then began agreeing that it did as it was a bad smell of rot inside the Pizzeria from the walls, celling, floor possibly, and some other places as Lana then said. "I like the smell, reminds me of the garbage, mud and the woods."

"Can we just get what we came for and get out of here before my dress gets covered in cobwebs and dust or whatever's in this creepy abandon Pizzeria." Lola said as she tried to watch her step on the floor as while she did that Lincoln then told them as he said.

"Okay if we want to find the treasure faster then we're going to need to split up and-" Before Lincoln can finish his sentence Lisa cut him off and then said. "We're not going to split up Lincoln, haven't you paid attention to almost every movie that involves an abandon building or bungalow of any kind? Whenever a group splits up one or half of the people of a group always end up vanishing, found dead or turned into something gruesome, it's better for us to stay as one group that way nothing will happen to any of us, agree?"

When she asked all of Lincoln's sisters then said. "Agree." After saying that they then looked at Lincoln who began looking at them and then said as he knew that Lisa's right. "Agree." After saying that they then began to continue their way further inside the abandon Pizzeria as while they entered, everything began to darken a bit as parts of the Pizzeria either had broken lights or dark spots in it, when they noticed it Lori then took out her phone and then turned on the flashlight and began shinning the light as when she did that she and ceased walking and told her sisters and brother.

"Wait everyone stop, there's something there." As she said that, the others then looked from the sides of her as while they did Leni then said confused.

"Lori what are you like, talking about it's just a large curved desk thingy with a small TV box on it."

As Leni was talking about the front desk and the old fashion computer Lucy looked closely and then said in her usual tone. "No Leni, she means there's something there, on the desk in front of the computer." As she said that they then looked and saw what had appeared to be a pair of dusty keys, when they saw it Lincoln then picked up the keys and looked at them as Lincoln then said. "They must be used to open up the Pizzeria?"

After he said that they then looked over at the double doors that were blocking the entrance into the main part of the pizzeria which was made of what looked like Plexiglas as on the other side of the door they can see what looks to be old and rotted out party tables with party hats above them standing up or knocked over, after seeing that they then went over to the door with Lincoln unlocking the door, which made a click before opening making a old creepy metal squeak due to it rusting throughout the years, after it opened the 11 then headed inside and saw what the main room looked like fully as Lincoln then said. "Whoever was last in here they must of left in a hurry."

Reasons of Lincoln saying that was from the main room looked as some of the party tables were turned over, the chairs were busted, garbage and old junk was scattered all over the floor, and the roof looks to have rotted open, surprisingly revealing the night sky, stars and the moon, as some of the lights were on while some were broken or on the floor shattered, after seeing this Lynn then told Lincoln.

"It looks more vandalized then leaving in a hurry. Let's just keep going until we find what we're looking for."

After Lynn said that they all then nodded in agreement and began searching for what their looking for as while they were they began walking into and noticing that big parts of the room were completely dark as no light from the night sky wasn't giving enough light into the building, as when they did Lincoln then asked. "Uh...Lori, does your phone by any chance has a settings to make the light brighter?"

"Yes, but I have to warn all of you this is as much light it'll give us, it's not a enhanced flashlight you know." As she said that she then saw the settings to brighten on her phone and then said. "Okay I just have to hit reply and will be able to see more in this area."

Once she finished her sentence she pressed the apply button on the screen causing the light to come on as it shined everything they can possibly see in front of them as when the light of the phone brighten, all 11 of them then looked forward, thinking the light would show them the rest of the path, only to be wrong as they came eye-to-eye with 6 eyes, 2 purple, 2 pink, and 2 blue causing them to all scream in fright as they didn't expect someone else to be in the room with them...Before stopping at second glance as Lola said. "Wait a minute."

As she said that she then snatched Lori's phone who noticed and said. "Hey!" While Lola shined the light of the phone up revealing that they all have just been spooked by 3 of the Animatronics of the Pizzeria, one appearing to be a purplish-blue Bunny with a red bowtie, a light blue belly, inner ears, mussel, under feet, and palms like what a pet or a animal would have, holding a red rock and roll guitar, second was a brown bear who has a few light brown part as well, almost eerily similar to the Bunny Animatronic but with round ears as the Bunny's are long a floppy looking, the bear Animatronic also has a black top hat and a black bowtie, third was what looked to be a yellow chicken with a confetti design on it with the words 'Let's Eat' on it, it even has a orange beak with orange chicken feet that are orange and plastic all the way up to the calves.

Seeing these Animatronics made the Loud siblings all have chills sent down their spines from seeing the Animatronics as they did not look friendly nor happy looking as Lola said. "They're...Animatronics?" When she said that confused her sisters and Lincoln became confused as well as Lincoln said. "Why are they still in the Pizzeria?"

When he had asked that Leni then told him. "Maybe this is their home?" When she said that they all then looked at her as she noticed and then asked before saying. "What? There has to be like, one reason they're here?" when she told them Lisa then said.

"That's truly hard to believe Leni. Even though we barley know the backstory of this restaurant, all I can say is that these metallic alloyed machines called Animatronics were abandon just like the restaurant when the owner had passed. Now let's keep looking, I don't want to keep standing in this area with those eyes watching us, mostly me." When she told them they then nodded and then continued on through the Pizzeria, unaware that when they continued on a pair of glowing eyes watched them from the curtains of stage known as Pirates Cove, before going back in as they faded into the darkness of the curtains.

As they all continued down the hall they began passing by a closet which has it's door broken down to pieces as the light inside of it flickered, the 11 siblings looked at it as it gave them the chills on how the lit flickered, giving it that light effect that would make the Pizzeria look haunted, after seeing it they then continued on down the hallways until they reached the end of it, seeing that the wall was really filthy and that there was a poster under the muck and plants that have grown over it from the creases and corners of the walls, after seeing it they then entered a room in the middle of both ends of the two halls. "Jeez, how old is this room?"

When Lincoln asked his sisters then looked and noticed that the room, for some oddly reason looks like it hasn't aged in a very long time, the computer and or TV devices were still intact, there was a poster and a few pieces of paper of drawings on the walls, an office table which is near the desk, a pink dusty and dirty cupcake on one of the boxes, and a tablet which looks to be powered still which is obvious since some of the power still works inside the Pizzeria, when they saw the tablet Leni then walked over to it and picked it up before asking. "Is this some sort of small flat screen TV?"

"Technically Leni, it's a tablet." Leni then noticed something at the bottom right of the screen and smiled before saying. "Cool, it has channels!" She then began to press them, which she started to look confused at it as Luna asked.

"What's wrong dude, you have a trouble look on your face?"

Leni then gasped and said while she began to smile. "O-M-G guys parts of the pizzeria are on here." She then looked closely at the one she tapped and then said sadly. "Aw, this channel's broken."

"Let us see that Leni." When Lincoln asks, she then nodded and handed him the tablet which he and the others looked at, seeing that Leni was right, the pizzeria was on it, and that also one of the cameras are broken as it's the kitchen cam, after seeing this he then said. "Leni's right, but why are all of them working, except for the camera in the kitchen?"

When he asked all of his sisters either shrugged and or said. "I don't know." But as soon as they did or and said that they were then frighten by the sound of pots and pans being moved and clanking together, when that happened Lynn then asked. "Uh...W-what was that?"

"It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen." Soon as Lucy said that she practically scared her brother and sisters nearly half to death as she appeared by them again, after they all calmed from being startled Luna then said. "Dudes, that means..." Lori then finished her sentence as she said as scared as her. "We aren't the only ones in the building."

After saying that they all then poked their heads out the opposite door they didn't come through and looked down the nearly dark hallway hearing the noise nearby in the kitchen as while they heard it Luan then said. "Uh...Who wants to go see who's or what's making that racket?" Soon as she asked she along with her brother and sister then immediately said at the same time quickly. " **NOT IT!** "

They all then brought their fingers up and touched the tip at the tip of their noses, but as they did they then looked at Leni, who put the tip of her finger onto the temple of her head which she noticed and then said in anger. "Dang it, I always do it wrong." After saying that she then carefully stepped out of the room and began walking down the hall as her brother and sisters watched to make sure nothing happens, while they did they then saw Leni stop and then look left and then right before heading right where the noise is coming from, when she was out of sight they then became worried as Lincoln then asked. "Are you okay over there Leni?"

Suddenly Leni popped from the side where she walked too and said smiling. "I'm fine, and good news, whoever is, like, inside the kitchen is stuck in there. The door's locked." When she said that the others then stepped out of the room too as Lincoln then asked while holding the tablet still. "The door is locked?" Leni then smiled and nodded to him as he and his other sisters looked confused before going towards Leni, as when they got to her she then said to them.

"Oh and careful guys, someone spilt tomato sauce over here, it's a little slippery." Soon as she said that they then stopped, but while they did a few of them who were Lola, Lucy, Lincoln Lynn, Luan accidently slipped and fell onto the floor from the 'tomato sauce' nearly coating some of them and their clothes in red, when they began to sit up groaning or rubbing the part that they landed on Lola then said. "Ow." She then looked down and then gasped in terror before saying. "My Dress it's ruin!"

After saying that as she began getting up, while getting up Lynn began licking some of the red stuff off her left cheek and became disgusted. "Ugh, the tomato sauce is terrible! it taste like iron!" When she said that, Luan who then began getting up as well then began sniffing as he then said. "Weird, it smells like it as well." After saying that Lincoln who began to get up along with his little sister Lucy began noticing that what they landed in was definitely not tomato sauce that expired as when got up they notice that it was immediately dripping from their clothes like water, but a bit sticky and also gooey too, which made them realize what it really was.

"Uh...Guys...This isn't tomato sauce." When he said that they then looked at him as Leni then asked confused. "It's not? What is it then?" After she asked Lucy then looked at them before telling them the truth. "It blood...Human blood." After telling that some of the sisters gasps while some of them were grossed out by the blood and or screamed, Lola the mostly screamed a lot as after she stopped she then said in fear. "As soon as we get home I'm going to burn this dress and never wear it again!"

When she shouted Lynn immediately covered her mouth as her cheeks puffed up before running over to where the lady's restroom's at as when she went inside her sisters and brother began hearing her vomiting, probably because she just realized that she just tasted human blood, as while she was puking, Lori then said shocked and disgusted. "Whoever's blood this is, it looks like they're not alive anymore." When she said that Lisa nodded and said same expression as her and the others.

"This is too much blood for the person to survive without. I suggest we don't bother opening this door and keep looking until we find the treasure, everyone agree?" After she said that the others minus Lynn then said. "Agree!" After saying that they then heard Lynn soon scream for a short moment bringing her siblings attention as they looked over where she's at and saw her peep from the side of the right opened doorway looking a little frighten as she then said after wiping her mouth with her elbow to remove what's left of the vomit. "Uh, guys...You may want to take a look at this."

Her sisters all then looked confused at one another before going over to where Lynn's at as when they got to her she then pointed down at the floor on the left side of the bathroom hall their in and said. "There's more blood here, but it's different, and dried like paint." After saying that Luna then sat down onto one of her knees and used her finger to scratch some of the dried blood off of the floor noticing how crusty it is as she then said. "Whoa dudes, this blood is years old, it doesn't belong to the one we saw over at the kitchen door." After saying that they then began looking at the trail and began seeing that it leads to nowhere as it ends at a wall, when they saw it they began walking over to the wall as when they did Lincoln then said as walked closer to it.

"The blood trail ends right here? But, how did-?" Before he finished as he touched the wall he noticed that it went back a little bit which surprised him and his sisters as he then said. "Wait a minute. The wall's fake." When he said that he then pushed on it a couple times noticing that it was really loose, but after the last push the left side of it came off the wall making him and his sisters gasp as Lori then said.

"It's a secret room." She then began to smile and continued. "Which means that the treasure, has to be behind here!" After saying that some of the sisters then began to cheer before Lincoln and half of his sisters shushed the other half knowing that it's not a good idea to go and cheer like that knowing it would bring attention or frighten the people that are in the Mall connected to the Pizzeria, so they began to cheer quietly before continuing to open up the rest of the wall pushing it away to the right before stopping, noticing that the room was really dark, as it was Lincoln then asked. "Lori, phone, flashlight please."

After asking she then nodded and handed Lincoln her phone as he turned on the flashlight, being able to see the room much better, but only a bit of it as he then said. "That's better, now we can see what this room is."

They then walked in, shining the light at the wall as they then noticed that there's a couple of arcade games inside the room looking different from the ones outside in the main room, which appear to be broken with ones as one had a note on it saying, "I don't give a damn that your Brother made this game John, it's not kid appropriate! -signed Tom" When they saw it they then continued to look as they then saw a box which appears to be filled with Animatronic head coverings made of alloy, paper-plates of what looks like the Bear and Bunny, but not the bird, just some boy with a propeller hat, and a Animatronic arm with a hook for a hand, after seeing this Lola then said with a hint of anger. "If this is the treasure I'm blaming you for ruining my dress and wasting my beauty sleep Lincoln."

"But the treasures gotta be here, we just need to keep looking-wait, where does the dried blood trail lead too?" He then smelled something along with his sisters and immediately plugged or covered their noses in disgust as he then said. "Ugh! And what's that awful smell?" As he said that, remembering the blood trail they were following and now noticing the horrible smell he began shining the light on it and began making the light follow it as he and his sisters watched until it reached a foot, not an actual foot, but a metallic one, looking to belong to an Animatronic as he then made it go up while saying. "What the-"

When he said that while flashing the light up he and his sisters then gasped seeing that it was defiantly an Animatronic, but different from the ones that they saw as this one looked to be really old, rotting away inside of the room, looking to be a mix color of golden-green showing that it must of been a gold color before turning a bit green from it's coverings rotting away possibly long ago, and telling from it's appearance it's a Bunny as it has two Bunny ears...Well, a Bunny ear and a half since it's missing a part of it's right ear as it's just a nub of one ear joint, as it's mouth hung a little bit opened as if that's how it stopped. But what gave Lincoln and his sisters chills up their back was it's eyes, they didn't look like any ordinary eyes similar to the Animatronics, but more sinister as it's eyes were real looking to a humans eyes, except for the irises as their both a silver color and the pupil has a white glow in the center of it, revealing that the Animatronic must be broken or something like that. After seeing this Luan then said. "It's another Bunny Animatronic, but this one looks old...And it reeks."

"Yeah, it's like way worst then Lynn's gym bag." When Leni said that Lynn heard that and said after unplugging her nose. "Hey! **_*Sniff* *Sniff*_** " She then covers her mouth and gags a bit before covering her nose and say. "Nope, your right Leni." After saying that they then walk towards the Animatronic as Luna then said. "It smells even worst when we get closer to it, my shirt can't even block off the bloody stench from hitting my nostrils."

After saying that as they stopped in front of the Animatronic looking at confused by it's stench as while Lucy looked closely into the mouth noticing something off inside it as while she looked, Lisa then asked. "I don't understand this?! It's just a metal and wired Endoskeleton with a covering of a humanoid animal why does it smell this bad?!" After saying that Lucy then gasped and began backing away to her sisters looking a bit terrified as she's frowning as they noticed as Lincoln asked. "Lucy what's wrong?" When he asked Lucy then pointed at the Bunny Animatronics head and asked.

"Open it's head." When she asked her siblings then looked over at the Animatronic both Lincoln and Luna looked at each other before Lincoln gave Lori her phone back as she kept the light where Lincoln had it at on the Animatronic as he and Luna got to the Animatronic on the sides with Lincoln grabbing the head and Luna grabbing the jaw, they then looked at each other as Lincoln said. "Okay, on the count of three." Luna then nodded as he then said as they got ready. "One...Two...Three!"

After saying that Lincoln then pulled up as Luna pulled down until the head opened up, after it did they all then looked and then froze for a moment before screaming in terror except Lucy who already saw it, as under the Animatronics head covering wasn't just a Endoskeleton head they expected to see, but was instead a decomposed corpse of human head, revealing that some of those 'wires' that exposed in it's arms, legs and body they can see through the holes were really rotted flesh looking to have been ripped apart and twisted within and outside the Endoskeleton, except for the Head which has gaping open mouth that's frowning, revealing a few rotten teeth inside of it, it's eyelids look to have been pulled open leaving it's eyes wide open, showing a expression of pain and agony on it's face which means that it has experience a ton of pain from inside the Endoskeleton before dying, after screaming seeing this Lori then said now terrified as her brother and sisters.

"That's a body, that's a real, decomposed body we're staring at right now inside a Animatronic." As she said that they then began backing away as while they are she then said immediately. "Those in favor on wanna to get the heck out of this Pizzeria and forget about what the treasure is say I!" Her Brother and Sisters then said immediately as they raised their hands like she did and shouted. "I!" After saying that they then heard a loud bang, making them all immediately turn around and looked directly where the sounds from noticing that it's from the kitchen door that was locked as when they heard it Lisa then said. "That sounded like it came from the kitchen door that was locked!"

After saying that Lana then said. "I guessed whoever was inside the kitchen broke out, and it sounded like force." As soon as she said that they then began hearing something that sounded like something first shutting close and beginning to stand up as it was behind them, Lincoln then said. "D-did you guys hear that?" Soon as she asked they all then nodded as when they did they then slowly looked back where the Animatronics at as they then saw that the Bunny Animatronic wasn't laying on the floor, but was now standing up with it's eyes closed, seeing this made them all freeze in place looking up at it as Lori and then Leni said. "What...?" "The..."

Before they finished the Animatronics eyes then opened up revealing it's glowing eyes as it then looked at them scaring them as they felt it's eyes staring right into their souls before giving away a loud screech as it's eyes glowed purple for a moment making the kids scream as Lincoln then shouted. "Everyone Run!" After saying that they then began running as the rotted Animatronic began to run after them as it did while they ran Lincoln who was behind accidently tripped and landed onto the floor as when he fell his sisters then immediately stopped and looked back as Leni then said. "Lincoln!" After saying that he then began getting up before suddenly getting kicked in the stomach causing him to roll to his side as his sisters gasped in terror as Lincoln then said.

"Ow! what the-?" As he held his stomach and stopped his sentence as he then saw the Animatronic looking right at him with it's dead eyes as it's jaw opened giving away a breath of air as if it's alive as it then lifted it's foot above Lincoln about to crush his head as when it began to lower it's foot down quickly as everything began to slow down around all of them as Lincoln and his sisters looked in horror as he was going to have his head crushed by the deranged Animatronic, but suddenly in slow-mo it was then stopped when a Guitar was thrown towards it braking in half on impact causing the Animatronic to be blown back by the hit, when that happened Lincoln then scooted away before getting up and running back to his sisters as Lynn asked. "Who threw that?!"

After saying that they then saw 3 of the Animatronics who were the Bear, Bunny and Chicken along with two others, one that appears to be a Fox that has a yellow eyes, glowing white pupils, an eyepatch and a hook for it's right hand, with a red and light-red covering with a few gold teeth that are sharp and missing it's covering on it's legs below and around the knees and parts of it on it's body, luckily not rotting like the Animatronic that tried to kill Lincoln, and the other looking to be like the Bear Animatronic, but a golden color with black eyes and white glowing pupils, instead of them attacking the kids they instead began grabbing the rotted Animatronic who gave out another screeched trying to break free from the 5 Animatronics holding it back, while doing that the 11 began looking at them surprised, shocked and really confused as the Brown Bear Animatronic looked at them and said.

"Hurry get out of here while you still have the chance, Run!"

The Animatronic didn't have to tell them twice as after telling them they immediately made a run for it as some of the 5 Animatronics were knocked out of the way as the Rotted Animatronic was desperate in trying to get the kids who began running through the entrance of the Pizzeria before running out of the hole they made in the wall to get in, once they got out and began running towards the way out of parking they then immediately stopped with a horn went off and lights turned on, after hearing it Lori then said. "Wait that horn's familiar?" They then looked and then saw that the horn was from Vanzilla, which means that their parents found out they weren't home as when the Van stopped and the lights turned off, the window then went down revealing Rita and Lynn Sr. who weren't happy as Rita said.

"Kids what are you doing here in the middle of the night?!" When she asked with her husband nodding their kids then began to all at the same time try to explain to them what they did and what happened but were speaking way to fast for their parents to understand, after a few minutes Lynn Sr. then said stopping them all. "We don't want to hear anymore. Get back inside of the Van, once we get back home all of you are grounded this entire weekend for sneaking out in the middle of the night and breaking into part of the Mall, it's dangerous for Pete-sake!"

After saying that, instead of their kids groaning, upset they're grounded they instead ran towards the Van immediately and opened the door before getting back inside, with one of them placing Lily back inside her car-chair for safety since she's a infant, once inside they then began shouting frantically to their parent saying. **"Let's Get Out Of** **Here!"** **"Drive, Drive, Drive!"** **"I Want Go Home Now!"** After shouting that their parents then started to calm them down as Rita said. "Hold it, hold it, hold it!" After saying that as their kids stopped Lynn Sr. then asked. "What is gotten into you kids? and why are some of you covered in blood?!" When he asked that they didn't know how to explain it, before seeing a familiar Animatronic walk out of the entrance hole of the Pizzeria and in front of the Van 50 feet away from Vanzilla, holding what looks like a weapon, while they looked Lincoln then pointed and then said.

"That!" After saying that their parents then began to look confused before looking forward and seeing the rotted Animatronic who was holding a Axe looking to still be in good condition and sharpened, while looking at it they became shocked at seeing what their seeing before their eyes, as while looking at the Animatronic it then gave a angry expression and pointed the Axe it's wielding towards them and their kids before taunting them with a neck slice by dragging it's thumb against it's neck while looking at them with a murderous look in his eyes, when it did that, Rita then leaned slowly to husband still in shock and looking at the Animatronic before saying. "Honey...Drive."

When she said that the Animatronic then screeched again before running towards the with the Axe as Rita and her kids shouted to their husband or Father. " **Now!** " After saying that Lynn Sr. immediately then put the gearshift in reverse and stepped on the gas-pedal, making his Van screech it's tires onto the ground as the Van began going back, but as it did the Animatronic was much faster then they expected as when it got close while they went back it then swung it's Axe, making it hit the hood of the van and get stuck into as it made them all scream as Lynn Sr. said shocked after screaming.

"Ahh! My baby!" After driving back he then put the gearshift forward and began driving in full speed as the Animatronic held onto the Axe while they drove away from the mall, but while driving away the Rita then said. "Honey shake that thing off the Van!" He then said still terrified as the others. "Why do you think I'm swerving for?!"

As he said that while being right he was making the Van swerve left and then right as it was no use as the Animatronic still had a grip on the front of Vanzilla, while it did it then made a fist and punched the right side of the front window leaving a crack in it making them scream as it gripped onto the hole and broke the Axe off the Van before swinging it to the top of the Van and began climbing on top of it, once on top the kids and their parents looked up at the roof as Lori then asked. "Where did it go?!" As soon as she said that they then heard the Axe again and saw it pierce a right part of the roof before being pulled back and soon swung to the left part, breaking it, and then repeats this time hitting the middle top of the Van roof, after that it then put it's hand onto the middle hole and began pulling, showing that has very strong strength as it pulled off part of the roof making the Lincoln and his sisters scream as they watched the roof be torn off.

After that the part that was torn off then flew away as the Animatronic looked down at them restlessly as it gripped the Axe it had with two of it's hands, while the Louds looked all frighten believing it'll be the end for them in the hands of this Animatronic that's above them, but thanks to Lincoln he spots that they're heading towards a tree with a branch that's a 4 inches away from hitting the top of the Vanzilla as when he saw it he then looked at their Dad and said. "Dad drive faster!"

"Okay!" After saying that in fright he then did what his son asked as when he went faster the Animatronic then reeled the Axe back and then swung it down but before he could even hit the kids he's hit by the tree branch making him hiss as he was knocked off the branch which made the kids and their parents look back as the saw Animatronic fall and fly forward from hitting the branch before rolling down this hill away from them as while it rolled away the Louds then cheered happily as they continued to drive away, back home away from where the Animatronic fell off from as while they drive away they then began to soon stop cheering as they were relived that got away from that deranged Animatronic that tried to kill them, as while driving away Lynn Sr. and Rita then began to have second thoughts as they looked at each other and nodded before Rita said looking in the back from the mirror.

"Kids, when we get back home your not going to be grounded. Instead when we get home, please, tell us what happened, while you were in that part of the Mall, before that...Thing, attacked our Van and tried to kill us. Is that okay?" After she asked they then nodded and agreed to tell them as their Father then said. "Also when we get home, I'm going to get the first aid kit and some wet clothes to wipe off that blood that's on some of you, and maybe also some drinks to help calm us down, after what happened just now."

After saying that he then continued to drive as they went back home unaware that back at the Mall when they drive away trying to get the Animatronic off the Van, the five Animatronics that did their best to save Lincoln and his sisters inside the Pizzeria were there, looking at the Van as it drove off, before looking at each other as they began to carefully and quietly walk and or soon or later run towards where they went at, some holding or carrying what they had with them as they followed them in the direction they drove down at.

* * *

 _ **5-22-9-12 9-19 16-5-12-20-12-5-12-12.**_

* * *

 _ **Dante Watterson: Okay, this took a while to work on, and I have to admit I made this chapter is as scary as I can make it, just as a warning that there will be some chapters in the future of this story that'll be terrifying as this one, shocking, suspenseful, dramatic and possibly many others, there'll also be some surprises in here that some of you won't even suspect happening in this story. Next Chapter, 21-14-5-24-16-5-3-20-5-4 7-21-5-19-20-19**_

 _ **Dante Watterson-Out**_


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests

_**Loud House at Freddy's Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests**_

* * *

 **(The Loud's House: 12:30 AM, 25 minutes after the attack)**

After driving back home after a big drive-away from a rotted-homicidal Animatronic the Louds were all back at them home, now safe away from wherever that Animatronic is at now that they've lost it 13 miles away from where it attacked them at, and inside in time as it began raining, with Vanzilla inside the Garage, they're inside their home now in the living room, Lincoln along with his sisters have finished explaining to their parents of what had happened while they were inside part of that Mall, which was really Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as some of them who were hurt were being treated with the first-aid kit by their parents, who are now using wet cloths to wipe off the blood that's on some of them, and were drinking their drinks that they're having to rehydrate and relax.

"So what you're all telling us is that you found an old chest holding some old objects and a old map of the town from the 1900's in the attic belonging to the old owner of the house, snuck out in the middle of the night and went to his closed down restaurant hidden in part of the mall, broke down a faulty wall of it to get into the Pizzeria just to find what could of been his treasure?" After asking that they all then nodded as Lincoln then said. "Yes...But we didn't know that there was going to be a corpse-filled Animatronic inside that was trying to kill all of us." As soon as he said that his parents then looked at him and both said at the same time shocked of hearing what their son told them.

"Corpse filled?!"

They then looked at their daughters with Lori telling them. "Yeah! There was a dead body inside that Animatronic that attacked us. It was impossible to tell who it was because of the...It...Everything! Everything of that dead body was twisted, ripped apart and rotted down nearly close to the skull inside the Animatronics body, parts of its teeth, it's nose and eyes were for some reason still on it and intact, like the corpse stopped decaying and stayed the way it was." After she told them that Lana then said.

"Yeah, and when it screeched at us it's eyes glowed purple as if it was angry at us for some reason and we don't know why?"

When she finished their Mom Rita then asked. "Wait if that one tried attacking all of you, why didn't the other 5 you told us about tried to stop it instead of helping it?" When she asked her kids they then began looking at one another confused before shrugging as Lynn said. "We...Don't honestly know? All we knew was that when that one Animatronic tried to crush Lincoln's head with its foot before it was hit by a guitar and grabbed by the 5, and the weird thing is, one of them talked to us."

"One of them...Talked to you? Like talk, talk, not Animatronic talk?" They then nodded to their Dad who asked them that as he then placed his hand on his head, confused as he said. "First a homicidal Animatronic with a body inside of it, and now Animatronics that can talk? ...I think I might need to lay down for a bit?"

Before he continued on they all then heard knocking at the front door, confusing them as they weren't expecting anyone coming to their house at this time of night...Unless it's their neighbor Mr. Grouse whom could have come over to tell them to turn the lights off because of wasting power or something similar to that, as while looking at the door Leni then smiled and said. "Oh, maybe that's Pop-pop coming to visit us!"

"Shh!" After some of them shushed her before Luan told her. "We don't know that Leni. Plus Pop-pop wouldn't be up this late at night to come visit us." As Luna nodded in agreement with her little sister she said. "If anything it could be that thing again that tried to kill us." After saying that Lisa then shook her head and said whispering.

"Nonsense. If it was, it would have broken down the door by now with that Axe or its fists." After telling them that they then nodded or agreed as it's true, the door would have been destroyed by now, but it's not after that Lori then began getting up and headed over to it before saying after she sighed. "I'll get it if anything it would possibly be the police." She then was wrong as when she went to open the door she then gasped seeing it was those Animatronics again, the two Bears, the Bunny, the Chicken and the Fox, as the Brown Bear was about to say something as it raised it's finger and opened it's mouth before Lori shuts the door in front of his face, as she then laid against the door thinking there trying to break in and said. "It's the Animatronics again!"

Saying that alerted the family as they all looked at her as Leni then asked. "The one that tried to like, kill us, or the ones that saved us?" After asking Lori then they then heard tapping on the window and then looked seeing the Bear Animatronic again who was tapping the glass with his finger before giving a wave to the kids as Lincoln along with the family who saw him became relived as he then said. "Lori, open the door, it's them." After telling her, she then became cautious not knowing if their good or not, before knowing that they did save her little Brother's life from getting his head crushed from that rotted Animatronic, after that she then said. "Okay."

After she tells him she then unlocks the door, opening it, revealing all 5 of the Animatronics that saved them in the Pizzeria, while seeing them she was able to tell how wet they were due to the rain that started as their coverings were very shiny from it, while standing there for a moment Lori then told them. "You can come in." They began looking at one another before looking at the Golden Bear, which nodded to them as they each began coming into the house, while they came inside the Loud family looked at them, either shocked or surprised that they came all this way to their house from the Mall, when inside Lori then closed and locked the door, just in case that one Animatronic doesn't come or sneak into the house as when she went back over to where she was sitting, everyone began staying quiet, for just a few minutes, not knowing what to do or what to say, as this is really surprising to the Louds having living Animatronics inside their home. But after a few minutes of silence, Rita looked at the 5 and asked.

"So...Your the ones that saved our children?"

They looked and then nodded to her as after nodding Leni then asked. "Are you friendly?" They then nodded again which began confusing some of them before Lynn Sr. asked. "Do you at least speak?" When he asked that the Brown Bear Animatronic then looked at the Bunny, Chicken and Fox Animatronic who then shrugged before they looked at the Gold Bear who looked at them and then nodded to them as they then looked at the ground before the Brown Bear Animatronics looked up and said.

"Yes...We can speak." When he told them that they all then became either shocked or surprised by this as Lincoln then said. "I...Don't believe this, at first I thought that was just some sort of voice-line you and the others were given long ago." When he finished the Brown Bear Animatronic then gave a small laugh as he then told them. "Figured you all thought that, but it's not. We can talk just like what any human being like you 13 do."

After telling them that Lana then became curious and then asked the 5 of them. "Do you all have a name?" After asking that they all then gave a nod as the Brown Bear Animatronic spoke. "All 5 of us do, I'm pretty sure you already know what my name is since my name was the restaurants." After telling them all that, Lynn then pointed her finger at him and asked. "Your Freddy Fazbear?" The Brown Bear Animatronic known as Freddy Fazbear smiled and told her. "Indeed I am. I'm the lead singer of the band in, what use to be the Pizzeria before it was closed down and covered up by what's known as, the Royal Woods Mall." When he finished the Bunny Animatronic then spoke.

"I'm Bonnie the Bunny, but I like to be called Bonnie for short. I'm the guitarist of the band, as you can see from...Well, what's left of my old guitar." When the Bunny Animatronic who's named Bonnie finished he began showing them all his guitar which was not only broken-in-half but also missing a few strings, a bit scratched up in a few places and also worn out as the red color of it was looking almost white, after he showed it to them, Luna then said. "Whoa, so your the one that sacrificed your guitar to stop that Animatronic from hurting our bro?" Bonnie nodded sadly to her as she looked at his broken guitar and said. "I feel your pain dude, I would've done the same if one of my siblings or parents were in trouble. But don't worry, I'm sure we can help you make or get a new one. Promise."

Bonnie then gave a small smile to Luna for her generosity as Leni then asked the Chicken Animatronic. "What's your name...Ducky?" When Leni asked giving a clumsy grin, the Chicken Animatronic was a little offended that Leni called her a duck which she wasn't as she then told her. "My names Chica, but I'm not a duck, I'm a Chicken, I may not look like one because of my yellow color, but trust me I am. And not only am I the backup singer of the band, I'm also, or use to be the chef in the Pizzeria. I made all sorts of things that people ordered, but the most common one that I made and is always best at was pizza." When she told them that Lincoln who was drinking a can of soda accidentally took a gulp, making him cough up a bit before he asked surprised.

"You make pizza?!"

Chica then smiled and then told him and the others happily. "Sure do, and I make them with any toppings that the customers ask for, such as sardines, vegetables, and best of all, pepperonis. And I'm really quick at making them perfect in under a minute or 2." When she finished Lincoln along with his sisters then said, "Whoa." in amazement of there being an Animatronic that knows how to make pizza that quickly, as after that the Fox Animatronic then told them all as he lifted his eyepatch with his hook hand.

"Foxy the Pirate's the name, but I just like to be called Foxy. I was part of the band time-to-time, but when I wasn't I'd be the special entertainment for the kids, they'd be going to Pirate's Cove to see me, that was, until I was closed down, they thought I had some sort of glitch inside me, but there was none at all, after giving up to figure out the problem they closed me down for good, thinking it be for the "great-or-good" for the Pizzeria. Obviously, it wasn't, since it was shut down anyway." When Foxy had finished in his pirate-like accent, Lisa then raised her hand and asked. "Excuse me for this possible interruption, why was the Pizzeria closed down and hidden away inside of the large complex, known as the Mall?"

"To hide everything of what had happened in the Pizzeria's chain, from the past."

They all looked over at the Gold Bear who was the one that spoke that as he looked at all of them with his glowing white pupils from his empty looking eyes which show nothing but darkness as he told them. "I, am Golden Freddy, one of the first and oldest Animatronics to ever live in the Pizzeria before my friends were built. In the summer of 1974 was the year when I was first invented, and the year when the Pizzeria's Chain first began."

"If you were built that long ago, how old are you?" When Lori asked Lincoln then asked. "And what do you mean you were one of the first and oldest Animatronics ever built?" After asking that, Golden Freddy looked at the two and their family before explaining to them all. "I don't honestly know exactly when I was created? But it is possible that I am or nearly am 43 years old." After telling them that he then continued. "And what I mean about that is that I wasn't the only Animatronic that was built. There's another that was built and that Animatronic you were all attacked by was it."

After telling them that they then realized that the Animatronic that attacked them, did look very old, which explains why it was rotted looking, while they realized it Lynn then asked. "Wait, if that Animatronic was old just like you, why is it so decayed and worn out, while you're, well...In one piece and look like you haven't aged at all like those 4?" Golden Freddy looked at her and the others before telling her as he looked at his hand/covering. "I've...Went through a lot of changes through the years when the Pizzerias were changed, along with them. Springbonnie, or what he calls himself now, Springtrap, was the only Animatronic that remained the same throughout the years."

"Why does he call himself Springtrap and why did he try to kill us and our kids?" After Lynn Sr. asked that, Freddy then answered him. "We're pretty sure your kids told you about the corpse inside him right? If they did then that's the answer to both of your questions." When he told him, Rita, then asked. "What do you mean?" Bonnie then told them. "That corpse your kids saw in Springtrap was a deranged murderer. The idiot tried to kill some people in the Pizzeria years ago. Left an opening for one of them to trigger the Spring-Locks on him and cause them to crush and kill him." The Louds looked at them surprised as they continued listening as Golden Freddy told them.

"Spring-Locks are an old-fashion version of Animatronics, they were hybrids, which I was at one time. People who worked at the Pizzeria long ago would wear them as suits after they get the Spring-Locks pressed against the coverings. I'm sure you already understand why they got rid of them, right?" The Louds nodded to them as he then continued. "Heavy breathing, moister, or a brush against one of the parts will cause them to malfunction and go back into place, the Murderer may have suffered a painful death, but his soul is still trapped within the Animatronic he's in control of now."

Lisa then asked shocked like her family. "He's still alive? But how?! That may have been the first time we've seen a dead body, but there's no way someone, that mutilated, can live." When she finished Golden Freddy then told her. "No...It's possible. Spring-Lock suits are more than what you think they are, when you've been Spring-Trapped, you can never leave, like it or not it becomes your new vessel. A kind that'll never age, and never decay until the bitter end."

"Whoa..." After they all said that in a surprise of what the Spring-Lock suits do, Luan then said. "Wait. Before you continue or not, why are you here telling us about yourselves, the past, and Springtrap?" After asking that the 5 then looked at each other before Freddy told them. "Because...You are all in danger." "What do you mean about that?" After Lincoln asked Bonnie then explained. "Springtrap isn't the type that gives up that easily. It's sorta like prey, once they target you they'll never give until they got what they want, which, what we're thinking is all 13 of you dead or something like that?"

The Louds were likely now horrified of this, the Animatronic that they got away from is now never going to stop until he has killed or captured all 13 of them, but while they were Chica then told them, trying to keep them calm and feel safe. "But we aren't going to allow that to happen." They all then looked at them as Foxy finished for her. "It be another reason we came here. To protect you all. We ain't going to let some hybrid of an Animatronic take any lives of an innocent family."

"But How? When we saw the 5 of you holding him back he was able to break free from your grips and still chase us down." After Lincoln told them that, Freddy then began scratching the back of his head and then said. "Yeah...But that was because he was stronger than we thought. But just because he is doesn't mean he's invincible."

When he told them that Lori then asked. "But we don't know where he's at? We were in a hurry of shaking him off the roof of the Van when he was trying to hack us into mincemeat, we don't remember where we were at, at the time we got him off." She and her family then looked out the window as the Animatronics did too as she continued. "All I can say is that we're safe now that this...I mean, Springtrap doesn't know where we live at since we got him off halfway through the drive...Speaking of which, how did you five find out where we live at?" The Animatronics looked at one another before Golden Freddy told them.

"Ever since the opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, we were giving upgrades after we were repaired. Other than facial recognition and tied into some kind of criminal database, we are also tied to the Royal Woods database of the entire town, we know every place in Royal Woods that's connected to the town's power source the entire time...Well except for places that are cut off from Royal Woods such as abandon and evicted buildings or locations."

"So you 5 knew all the time where we lived at?" When asked they gave a nod before Freddy spoke. "Correct Lynn Sr., we even knew where you and Rita lived at way before you moved into this house. Before you both even met each other." Soon after telling that the kids and their parents were slightly shocked and mostly surprised at what Freddy had just said as Rita then asked. "H-how did you know our names?! We didn't even-" Golden Freddy then holds his hand up stopping her.

"We know you didn't tell us, we just knew, remember? Connected to Royal Woods database? We know everyone and everything that or use to live around here, including you two before you lived here. Before you met each other." Chica then cuts in and says. "Yeah, and frankly we remember you two, back when you first came to the restaurant when we were in our original appearances and downgrades." Bonnie nodded in agreement and said. "Yeah, don't you remember us you two, the Summer of 87? You were both between the ages of your Daughter and Son, Lucy and Lincoln."

Both parents looked at each other with a brow raised, confused as they look at the Animatronics, when they noticed Bonnie began to scratch his chin and think before having an idea as a happy expression appeared on his face, knowing what to do to jog their memories as he looked at Chica and said. "Hey Chica, what do you get when you cross a chicken with a guitar?" She looked at him and noticed what he was getting too and said with a happy expression as well. "I don't know, what?"

"A chicken that makes music when you pluck it!"

Soon after saying that joke both Lynn Sr. and Rita suddenly began regaining memories from when they heard that joke, as they soon began to laugh, in which Luan laughed at as well along with her siblings, soon after Lynn Sr. and Rita then smiled at the 5 as Sr. told them. "I remember that joke from anywhere. You were the only ones that even made a joke like that."

"Because we knew a lot about jokes back then." When Chica told them Bonnie said. "Yeah and don't forget it." When he told them, Rita said. "I can't believe it's you guys again! But, what happened to you?" After she asked their kids and the Animatronics, including Golden Freddy, became confused as he asked them. "What do you mean?"

After asking Lynn Sr. pointed out. "She means what happened to you guys? Golden Freddy, you said you've gone through a few changes through the years and that you and the others were upgraded with repairs. And from what we remember, the others didn't look like this, they were Bulky, and...A bit taller from the last time we saw them." The 5 looked at each other as Freddy began scratching the back of his head saying. "Well...It's a very long story." He stopped scratching and said.

"Just for long-story-short, we were in a different Location around here, replaced by more friendly counterparts of ourselves, used for spare parts, till a incident that led to the place closing down after being open for a week back November in the year of 87, leading to us being kept in hopes of a possible reorganization. In which, involved us being built into, this." After gesturing his hands to himself and the others about their new designs the parents Oohed understanding as Lori said. "Ok, we shouldn't get off topic here. Do you five happen to know where Springtrap is right now?" Chica shook her head no. "We can't. Like us Springtrap is undetectable, we can't detect him and he can't detect us, nor can we detect each other." Bonnie then tells them.

"Even if we try it'll give us a painful headache including to those that we try to detect. And trust me a headache on an Animatronic feels like you had the worst brain freeze in your entire life." The Louds all cringe from hearing how bad the headache can be after that Lincoln said. "But if we can't find Springtrap? Then there's no telling when he'll begin coming after us again!" He finished with the tone of fright before Luan with a grin. "He'll probably be after us somewhere before Spring! Better hope he doesn't leave a trap for us!"

She began laughing in which the family did not laugh at either did the Animatronics as Luan asked. "Get it?" Lynn Sr. then told her. "Luan, even though your jokes are sometimes funny this is serious. There's a derange homicidal cyborg that's after and wants to kill us!" When he told her she then lost her grin, knowing it is serious as she said.

"Oh...Right...Sorry."

After apologizing the Louds looked over at the 5 as Lola asked. "If you guys are going to protect us, where are you going to stay at since you can't go back to the Pizzeria?" They looked confused before Freddy asked. "Um...We can't stay here?" Lincoln then told them. "Yeah...Sorry about that."

"Wait, what about the garage?" When Bonnie asked, they looked out the large window he's looking out at over to where the driveway and garage are Chica said. "Yeah, that can work." Soon, both Rita and Sr. looked at each other before a small smile appeared on their faces before Lynn Sr. said. "Sure. But you might have to becareful in it for right now. Vanzilla took a lot of damage from that Springtrap guy that chased and attacked us." Confusing the Animatronics Golden Freddy asked. "What's a 'Vanzilla'?"

Realizing that they never heard of Vanzilla before Sr. told them. "It's the family Van. Been passed down on my side of the family for generations. It was my Grandfathers Van, before later on, becoming my Fathers Van, and then my Van."

"Golly, that's gotta be one very old Van." After Chica said that she and the others noticed Golden Freddy making his way to the front door before Lynn asked. "Where're you going, Goldie?" When she asked, saying Golden Freddy's name shortly, he stopped and looks over at them saying. "I and the others are going to move into the garage right now before 6 AM." After telling them this Lana asked. "Why's that?" He looks over at the others wanting one of them to explain to the family, which Freddy gave a nod to before telling them. "You see kids...The reason we need to move in there now's because...We're cursed."

This brought Lucy's attention as she asked in her normal tone and expression. "Cursed you say?" They nodded to her before Foxy tells them. "Ay...Every night when the moon's high in the sky we are able to roam the night whenever we want to. Sadly never always the day." Bonnie then took over and continues for Foxy. "When it reaches 6 AM that's when all of us, including Springtrap, begin to shut down into sleep mode in the morning. Unable to roam nor do anything till the night comes again." Chica then tells them. "If we five are able to find a way to cheat out this curse we would always be able to help you guys, no matter what time of day it is." When finished some of the Louds began looking worried about the Animatronics, hearing what the curse prevents them from, except for Lisa who was thinking about something, rubbing her chin as she thinks as Goldie tells them.

"We have to go now. We'll see you all by the time we're awake again. Get as much rest as you all can get. You're going to need it in case Springtrap plans to attack again."

When he finished the 4 began following him to the door, which he opened before heading outside, with Foxy last behind the others, closing the door behind him as they go to and soon into the garage, as for the Louds, both parents began to stand as Rita said to her kids worried. "Alright kids, let's get ready for bed tonight. Like they said, we're going to need it." the 11 nod to her and their Dad before they all began heading upstairs to the 2nd floor while the parents headed to their bedroom that's on the first floor, getting ready for bed tonight, as for the Animatronics, they stood together in the garage, except for Golden Freddy who sat on the floor with his jaw open as all 5 of them shut their eyes and went into sleep mode for the night, as the rain patters against the windows, lighting then strikes making a bright flash.

* * *

 **Meanwhile (Uknown Location: 1:00 AM)**

Miles an miles away from the residence the Loud Family lives at, inside what looked to be an abandoned building with a minimum of light inside of it, near a locked entrance there was something from the outside heading towards it as there was a few gurgle like groans coming from it. soon as they stopped, the door immediately shook with a loud bang, the more it continued the more the door dents in, before finally giving away with one last bang causing it to break from the hinges and fall to the ground with a "No Trespassing" sign on the outside of it. Revealing the perpetrator to be the Springlock Animatronic, Springtrap.

As he enters the vacated building and looks around, he sees the switches on the wall and walks over to it, he examines them and soon finds the power switch, grabbing it before pulling it up, turning on the power in the building as a generator nearby begins rumbling, Springtrap soon goes over to it and notices the fuel's almost empty, before spotting a container of fuel nearby it, picking it up before pouring it into the pipe of the generator, refueling it. After doing so he put the container down and began looking out from the inside of the building, seeing how large it was, giving a satisfied expression with his wicked grin, saying to himself.

"Excellent..." He soon spotted piles of old scrap metal, devices, and many other things, before heading over to it, picking up an abandon toolbox on the way as he stopped, went down to one knee and began digging into one of the piles, taking out what looked to be parts of old computers, a large screen from a TV and some small ones, and many other things before beginning to put the parts together.

* * *

 **Meanwhile (Lisa and Lily's Room: 1:05 AM)**

Inside of the youngest siblings room, Lily was in her crib fast asleep with a pacifier in her mouth, while sucking on it as she sleeps, Lisa was over at her desk, holding a notebook as she was writing in it with her pen, mumbling to herself as she writes or draws something down, but after a couple of seconds a slight knock was heard on the door before opening up, as she stopped to look and see who it was, it revealed to be Lori as Lisa asked, using her arm to block the light from her eyes as she asked."Lori? What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to make sure everybody was asleep. You heard what Goldie said-" Lisa stops and asked. "Goldie?" Lori tells her as she walks over to her. "It's a quicker way to say his name. He said we need as much rest as we can get. That includes you." After telling her she said. "I know but-" Lori sees her notes and asked. "Wait...What're you drawing in your notes?"

Lisa looked at it before saying as she covers it. "It is none of your business." After telling her eldest Sister Lori said. "Lisa, please just tell me now. You know I'm going to find out sooner or later about what you're planning." Lisa then sighed, before asking. "Lori...Assure me you won't tell the others about this...Not even the Animatronics." Lori thought for a moment before nodding, making a promise as Lisa uncovers her notes, revealing a drawing of a small chip like device with the name, "Project: Luminosity" under it, from reading this Lori said. "Project: Luminosity? What is it?"

"It's a project I'd begun working on after hearing the Animatronics state their curse precludes them from arising in the daytime, only allowing them to be active from midnight to the morning at 6 AM precisely." She then points at the drawing and continues. "This chip I'll be making someday will help the 5 be able to stay conscious in the daylight to defend us."

After telling Lori in her lateral lisp, she began looking confused for a moment before asking. "Why would they need to be awake in the daytime to help us? Doesn't that...Springtrap, thing, have this curse too?" Lisa nods. "Frankly, yes. But there's no telling for how long."

"What?" When Lori asked Lisa continues. "Springtrap is a composite of an Animatronic and what's left of a killer under that ensemble of his, correct?" She nods to Lisa who continued. "A combination like that is not sufficient at all. With the mind of a murderer intertwined with an Animatronics, that makes him a superior intertextual minded cyborg. Meaning there's no telling what he'll have in store for us when he somehow comes up with a device to stay awake in the daytime, and or create something foul to come and attack us. That's why we're going to need the 5 in the daytime conscious to help us."

After finishing, Lori said. "Ok, now I understand why. But please Lisa, continue your project tomorrow and get some shut-eye now. You can't waste the rest of the night working on that." After telling her she closes her notebook and said. "Alright, fine. It's better to operate on it in the morning anyway." After telling Lori that she soon gets into her bed as Lori leaves the bedroom and back into her and Leni's to get ready for bed too, soon after that Lisa falls asleep, finally getting some night rest, while her notes lay on the table right where she left them for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Later (Abandon Building: 5:30 AM)**

In an old swivel chair, Springtrap was there, with his feet up on a table in front of him with his arms behind his head, he was looking what looked to be one of the screens of his device he made 4 and a half hours ago with the spare parts he found, as it was what looked to be a large surveillance system in which he attached to the wall and connected to the cams nearby to watch everything around the building he's currently in, seeing a couple of cars pass on the road and people cross the sidewalks, while seeing this he soon said to himself. "After ages of containment. Finally free to live another day...I miss the opportunity to murder my first victims in this new vessel I call my body." He soon picks up a knife that was in him and begins to twirl it around in examination and continues after letting out a couple of chuckles.

"Hehehe...No matter." He then stabs the knife into the table. "I'll stop at nothing till every-single-one of that family's spent." Soon he gets up from the chair and begins to head over to a board covered by an old dusty sheet. "And I'm not going to do it alone." He then pulls the sheets down revealing what looked to be blueprints with wireframe sketches of what looked to be Animatronics with outer coverings, inner Endoskeleton parts, and many other things as some of the others showed machines that look far from the presence of human technology, as on each side of the Animatronic blueprints there was a couple of devices and or materials of some sort looking to be parts for the Animatronics in the sketches.

Springtrap grins at the Animatronic blueprints and says. "Soon as I gather all of the parts I need, I'll be able to give you my minions a second chance in life. To roam the planet once again, to assist me in taking over this...Substandard town, they dare call Royal Woods." He looks over at the other blueprints as he points at it. "And as for you, my soon to be creations...You...Are going to help me with a special assignment." He soon looks at the time on an old clock, still working in the building in disappointment and continues. "But not for now...I won't have enough time to finish any of you. This'll have to wait until the next night. Around then...At least, one of you will be set for the task." Springtrap then sat over in the chair he was in from before, closing his eyes, shutting down for the rest of the night, remaining in his slumber for the night to rise again.

* * *

 **SV'H ZODZBH DZGXSRMT**  
 **21-15-25 12-15-15-6 19-13-1-3 5-8-20 20-5-12 20'-14-15-4**

* * *

 ** _Dante Watterson: Finally, after a couple of months I've finished the 3rd Chapter of Loud House at Freddy's 3. Apologies to those waiting for the next chapter, me and my family had a little problem back around August finding an apartment. Ever since the passing of my Grandmother back in the 1st of August 2016 we were taking time to decide to sell our 118-year-old house and move into a new house, and when we successfully sold it back in July last year in 2017, we found it very difficult to find a new home, so we decided to find an apartment which was very difficult. But luckily thanks to my Birthday back on the 9th of August my parents were able to find an apartment that we can to live in for at least a year. As for a heads up in a couple of weeks or months, we'll be moving to a new home sooner or later if we're able to get it. So to my fans of the story, if it takes time for me to make the next chapter, you'll understand why. As for the chapter; now that Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Goldie are free from the Pizzeria, what'll happen now that they're living in the Garage of Casa Loud to protect the family? What'_** ** _s Springtrap up to now that he's out of his isolation? What are these, creations he was talking about? Stay tune. Next Chapter, WIVZNH LU OLMT-ZTL  
_**

 ** _Dante Watterson-Out_**


End file.
